


Hearts and Flowers

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lads celebrate Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This poem first appeared in _Mobile Ghettos II_ , © 1987 edited by Darien Duck & Phoebe Entwhistle.

                    - I -

Look at the crazy little bugger!  
All spiffed up in his best britches:  
Emerald moleskins; velvet textured  
And, I swear, two sizes too tight.  
Fresh scrubbed face pink and glowing,  
Redolent with spicy aftershave.  
Nervous finger worrying his shirt collar --  
Shit, he never could manage  
To properly knot a tie.  
        "C'mere, you clumsy oaf."

"Knew you'd come through for me, mate."  
Green eyes beam affectionate gratitude.  
A man could drown  
In such depthless pools,  
Or maybe float to heaven...  
I quickly glance away,  
Complete my task,  
And pat his auburn curls  
        Condescendingly.

"Sod you, Bodie," he grins,  
Collecting jacket, candy, card,  
Stuffed toys and flowers.  
I crook an evil-minded brow.  
"Tsk-tsk, Raymond, old son,  
Is _that_ how you get the birds to like you?  
Stooping to bribery, now? For shame."  
"Sod you," he repeats. A chipper wink,  
        And off he goes...

                Celebration bound.  
                        Innocence undaunted  
                                By the passing of the years.

Alone, again, I stare at my slammed door.  
Hearts and flowers. Valentines.  
Cupid's arrows fill the air...  
It is the day to speak of love  
And lovers, dreams and desires,  
Promises impossible to keep,  
Vows unlikely to be broken,  
Cards sticky-sweet with words  
        I cannot -- dare not -- voice.

Hearts, to my way of thinking,  
Are muscles pumping blood;  
The red spill of life's fluid  
Paints the colour of the day.  
Flowers are the lilies clasped  
In corpses' folded hands,  
Or posies strewn about a coffin  
Closed for propriety's sake  
        On less-than-human remains.

                Hearts and flowers. Death and destruction  
                        I don't believe in love...  
                                I love you, Ray.

 

                    - II -

"Hold on, hold on, I'm coming!"  
Jesus Christ, what harebrained twit  
Is up and out this time of night?  
Oh, Lord, I might have known...  
"Ray, Ray, you confounded nuisance,  
Don't you know it's after three?"  
Stupid question, that.  
He's so pissed, he probably  
        Doesn't know his name.

Look at the poor little bugger:  
Dust and grime coating wrinkled trousers;  
Perfectly knotted tie banded 'round his head  
Like a flippin' Indian brave;  
Chocolate kiss-prints staining  
Lips and neck and satin shirt;  
Jacket reeking of cheap wine... and ravioli?  
" 'appy, 'appy Val'tine's Day!"  
        He crows triumphantly.

"You silly ass, that was yesterday."  
Enormous, owlish eyes blink in dismay.  
"S'over, then?" he hiccups. "M'too late?"  
A glint of tears: one priceless gem  
Tumbles down a flushed cheek.  
"Too late for what, you drunken sot?  
Get in here! What'll the neighbours think?"  
Snuffling noisily, stance excessively dignified,  
        He steps inside.

                Presses a single, somewhat wilted,  
                        Long-stemmed, blood-red rose  
                                Into my hand.

"What's this?" Crumbs from the table?  
Pity for a mate who's feeling low?  
"Kids ate all th' blinkin' candy.  
Then th' rotten li'l beggars tied an' gagged me,  
Tucked me in a closet... I fell asleep  
Waitin' for 'em to turn me loose.  
Was nearly one 'fore Cathy found me."  
"Kids, gags, closets -- dammit, Doyle,  
What kind of a kinky date  
        Were you out on?"

"M'family gave me bloody 'ell  
For headin' back here tonight.  
Thought Mum'd call a copper on me  
For drivin' in this state.  
Still... hadda risk it, Bodie.  
Couldn't leave me own true love  
All on 'is lonesome, could I?  
Not on Valley -- Valley -- Valley-hoo-ha day!  
Aw, c'mon, give us a kiss.  
Take me to bed, sunshine.  
Then you just wait till I sober up,  
        You sexy, half-Irish bastard!"

                Hearts and flowers. Valentines.  
                        It _is_ the day to speak of love  
                                And lovers, dreams and desires...


End file.
